Home
by PossibleWeasleyPond
Summary: Hermione gets hurt right before Harry defeats Voldemort. Once the war is over Ron is the only one who can help her recover. And she is the only one who can help him remember what home is after the loss of his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or these Characters, Jk Rowing Does. This is all for fun, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione threw a rock at the snake to direct it's attention towards her. Nagini turned around and slithered over to her. Meanwhile Ron was sneaking up behind with one of the Basilisk's fang ready to stab it but he lost his footing and fell backwards the snake noticed this and went for a new prey. Hermione thinking quickly on her feet yelled, "Supify!" and it stopped Nagini long enough for her to get to Ron and for them to they to runaway from the snake.

"Ron do you have the fang?" Hermione panted as they ran hand in hand down the stairs.

"I dropped it when I fell, I'm sorry Hermione," they both turned around to see Nagini starting to catch up to them.

"I wish we had the sword right now." Hermione threw another curse at the snake but the snake was to fast and dodged it. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Ron turned around throwing the killing curse at it but she dodged it again. Ron not looking where he was going tripped, on some of the ruins of what was part of the Great Hall, bringing Hermione down with him. They couldn't get up in time Nagini was too close. Ron pulled Hermione close and she buried her face into her chest knowing that if they were going to die, they would die together.

Nagini opened her mouth and with a single snap she dug her fangs right into Hermione's leg. She let out a scream, "Hermione!" Ron yelled with tears in her eyes as she grip on him loosened. When the snake retried to come in again Ron tried the killing curse but she already dug her fangs back into Hermione's leg she sent out another blood curtailing scream. Once Nagini was about to come in to make the final kill Ron rolled over so her was on top of Hermione so Nagini would take him instead, Neville ran up bearing the sword of Godric Gryffindor and with a single move her cut the snakes head off.

When Neville knew the snake was dead he ran over to Ron, "Ron!? Ron!? I'm sorry I didn't get her sooner. Hermione's screams woke me up."

"Neville we have to save her she dying!" Ron moved reviling a very pale Hermione who was shaking uncontrollably and there was blood all over her leg. Her breathing was short like she could get enough air. "Hermione you have to stay with me, I can't lose you." Ron was holding her in his arms. Then he turned to Neville, "Go get my mom and Madam Pomfrey! NOW!"

Ron remembered that Hermione had some dittany in her beaded bag. He opened it up, "Accio Dittany," he caught the bottle as it flew out of the bag and unstoppered it. He laid her down on he ground gently, not even noticing the Harry had just defeated Voldemort, he attempted to gently roll up what was left with her pant leg and started to put some of the dittany of the snake bites. Once he was done he lifted her head into his lap she had broken out in to a cold sweat and Ron could hold it in anymore and he started to cry. "Hold on Hermione, Neville's coming back with Madam Pomfrey. Stay with me, I love you. You can't leave me."

Neville ran into the destroyed Great Hall and found Mrs. Weasley mourning over her dead son, Fred. He didn't want to interrupt but he had to, "Mrs. Weasley Hermione's hurt she's been bitten twice by Nagini!"

Ginny gasped and Mrs. Weasley stood up and went over to him, "Where is she and where's Ron?!"

"They are just outside the hall but we need to get Madam Pomfrey first. And Ron says hurry he doesn't know how long she has." Mrs. Weasley nodded and Ginny followed both of them over to Madam Pomfrey who just helped Professor Trelawney and Pavarti cover up a dead Lavender Brown. "Madam Pomfrey Hermione Granger has been bitten by Nagini and she needs help!" Neville started to panic. Madam Pomfrey nodded quickly and followed him, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny out to where they found Ron leaning over Hermione crying.

"Mr. Weasley I need you to back away from Miss Granger so we can take her inside." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"No I'm not leaving her!" He yelled.

Mrs. Weasley started to cry new tears and put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ronald please let he do what she needs to do to help her. We can't afford to loose someone else we love."

Ron nodded, he picked her up and notice her breathing became slowed than it was before and her lips had lost all it's color. He carried her to the closest cot he could find once inside. Ginny held tight her mother crying. People started to stare but Ron didn't care all he wanted was for Hermione to not die. Once he put her down he lightly kissed her shaking forehead and backed away.

"First I need to get the venom out and this will hurt her." Madam Pomfrey explained as Harry walked into the Great Hall. Ginny ran over to him with tears in her eyes. He saw Hermione and ran over to where she was, but Ginny held him back so Madam Pomfrey could perform the spell.

She pointed her wand at Hermione'd leg and started to say a spell nobody had ever heard before. Hermione let out a pained cry that echoed throughout the destroyed hall and she started to struggle. It hurt Ron to see her in this much pain and he couldn't help her. "Mr. Weasley come here and help calm her down if she moves then I can't perform the spell."

Ron went and knelt down next to Hermione and held her hand and she squeezed his as hard as she could from all the pain. "Hermione please work through the pain, we're trying to help. Please, Mom, Ginny, Harry and Neville are here for you. Me, Hermione I love you please just don't move. We need this spell to work so you can't move." Hermione started to calm down.

Once Madam Pomfrey was done Hermione's eye closed slowly. Ron started to panic, "Hermione wake up! What's wrong?" His eyes were blood shot.

"Don't worry she's fine I got all the venom out before it spread throughout her blood stream. She is going to be asleep for about a day. No need to worry. I would like for someone to put two drops dittany on the bites every two hours and it will heal normally." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Now I must attend to other wounded. And please let me know when she wakes up."

She stood up and started to walk away then Ron stopped her, "Thank you." and Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled then walked away.

It was late and Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron sweetheart you need to get some sleep."

"No Mom I'm not leaving her." he protested.

"Alright you may stay here but please sleep." He nodded and Mrs. Weasley retired to Gryffindor Tower where the rest of the Weasley's and Harry were sleeping.

Not knowing if she could hear him or not, Ron held Hermione's hand and whispered, "Hermione I'm so sorry I couldn't save you again. I was panicking, I couldn't get us out of there." He started to cry again, "And I know I should be with my family because of what happened to Fred but I can't leave you." Ron soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Harry and Ginny came down to the great hall to check on Ron and Hermione. Ron was awake and only slept for a little bit. "Ron how long did you sleep?" Ginny asked going to sit next to her brother.

"About an hour." He yawned the last part.

"Look's like it, you have bags under your eyes." Harry joked even though they all had bags under their eyes. "How's Hermione? Any sign of her waking up,"

"She hasn't moved at all but her breathing has become steadier," Ron explained.

"Well her face has got some color back and the bites don't look as bad the dittany must be working." Ginny hugged Ron to help him know everything going to be okay.

When Harry and Ginny left Professor McGonagall was doing her rounds checking on all the wounded. She made she way over to Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Weasley how is she doing? Any signs of her waking up?" Ron shook his head, "Don't worry she's going to be fine." Ron nodded and she continued her rounds.

"Come on Hermione everyone's waiting for you to wake up." Ron whispered, he took her hand is his a gave is a gentle kiss, "I'm waiting for you to wake up. I love you" Ron looked around the room to see if he knew anyone else that was hurt. At the moment Neville was across the room with Luna tending to the wound on his head.

Then Hermione began to shift on her cot, Ron head instantly looked at her, "Hermione?"

* * *

**Well there was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know and comment! **

**- Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione?" Ron asked as she eyes shot open.

"Ron!?" she tried to sit up not knowing where she was.

"I'm right here," he reassured her while gently helping her lay back down. "I'm right here, you're safe and alive." Ron gave her a warm smile.

"Is the war over?"

"Yeah Voldemort's dead and you're alive," Ron hugged her and kissed her forehead, "just lay here I have to go and get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione nodded within seconds Ron was back with Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and my leg hurts." Hermione looked down as her now warped leg.

"Well it's going to hurt for a while you will need to stay off of it completely for two days and then just stay off of it as much as possible after that…Mr. Weasley could help her sit up," she noticed Hermione was struggling while trying to sit up. Ron held onto her upper arm and wrapped his arm around her waist and she sat up.

He was about to let go, "Whoa I'm dizzy," she swayed a little bit then his wrapped his arm back around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"You lost a lot of blood too. Now Miss Granger I would like you take this potion when needed to help with the pain and help it heal faster." Madam Pomfrey started to walk away.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"I glad your okay." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Me too." Ron squeezed her, but she winced in pain, "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione did I hurt you?"

"No I fine don't worry. My ribs hurt a little but that's it."

They sat there for a while then the rest of the Weasley's came to the Great Hall to check on Hermione. When Mrs. Weasley saw the Hermione was awake she ran over to her and Ron, giving Hermione a gentle hug, "Oh Hermione sweetheart we are so glad you're awake and alive."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley and sorry to bring it up but I am so sorry about Fred."

"Hun, call me Molly and it's okay we'll get through this together and we are not having the funeral until you're better."

"No you can't put me before your own family." she looked at all the red heads then to Ron next to her.

"Hermione you are part of this family and always will be," George explained.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny ran to her with Harry tailing close behind, "You're awake." she sat on the other side of Hermione.

"How's your leg?" Harry asked.

"Well Madam Pomfrey told her she needs to day off of it completely for two days then she just needs to stay off of it as much as she can after that." Ron explained.

"In other words horrible." Hermione smiled trying to lighted up the mood.

"Well how about we stay here for two days then go back to The Burrow after that and…and… we'll have a funeral for Fr…Fred," Mrs. Weasley finally broke down and cried into Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm going to take your mother up to Gryffindor tower," Arthur said, "We'll check in with you later." They started out of the hall.

"Fluer, Charlie, and I will come with you," Bill followed.

"Well I guess George and I should comfort mom." Percy and George followed Bill out of the Great Hall.

Hermione tried to shift her position but she winced in pain, "AAAHHH!"

"Here Hermione take this," Ron gave her the potion. She drank what she needed and instantly felt better.

"Wow, fast acting." Hermione smiled she put her head on Ron shoulder again. "So Harry what are you going do with the wand?"

"Well I was thinking…" He took the elder wand out of his jacket pocket, taking it in both hands and broke it in half. Ron gasped. Ginny and Hermione smiled. "Come on Ginny let's go find a place to put this."

Ginny stood up with Harry and they walked towards the entrance of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone had taken showers in the dorm bathrooms. Luckily there was a bath tub since Hermione couldn't stand, Ginny was standing by if something happened and she need help. Now Hermione was laying on the couch in her fresh clothes in the untouched Gryffindor Tower. Ron was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. "It's amazing that this place wan't touched at all."

"I know crazy." Ron turned around to face her. "How are you feeling? You've been laying on this couch for a day and half. Are you uncomfortable?" He asked. She nodded and Ron helped her sit up.

"Ron I heard you." Hermione leaned against the arm of the couch.

"What?"

"While I was unconscious I heard you talking to me and I could feel you holding my hand."

"Oh," Ron moved so he was sitting with his back against the couch again.

"What so wrong with that. You stayed with me when you _should _have been with your family." The Hermione started to blush, "I also heard you tell me that you love me." Hermione noticed that Ron started to blush to which made her smile. She move to put her feet on the floor making sure she didn't hit Ron. She patted the spot next to her for him to sit next to her, "Do you remember last summer when I got to your house the night before when had to go get Harry and you told me that the Burrow would always be a place for me to call home."

"Yeah," Ron was fiddling with he hands.

"I realized something that day when you told me that you would always be here for me." She looked at just as he was lifting his head to look at her. "I realized that I love you too and the Burrow isn't home, you are Ron. You're my home." She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips.

Just as they pulled away the Weasley's and Harry came down the stairs from the boy's dorm rooms. "So is everyone ready to go tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at Ron and Hermione who were smiling at each other, "Are we interrupting something?"

"No," Hermione said quickly Ginny and Harry both knew was going on and they smiled.

"We will be leaving early in the morning. We are all going down to eat lunch" Mr. Weasley said.

"Would you like us to bring you two something up?" Ginny asked.

"If you don't mind," Hermione smiled.

"Okay," They all headed for the portrait hole then Mrs. Weasley called, "And keep the leg up."

"Well we better listen to her," Ron moved from his spot and let Hermione put her legs back on the couch. "Maybe while we wait we should check on the bite and put some dittany on it."

Hermione nodded, "Good idea. The dittany should still be on the table." Ron handed it to her then he started to unwrap the gaze around Hermione's right leg. Once he was finish it reveal two very red snake bites. "Not exactly like when you got splintched huh?" She giggled which made Ron smile. The swelling had gone down a little bit. Hermione handed the bottle to Ron and she started to put some of the dittany on her bites. She winced in pain.

"Bloody Hell, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No it just stings. You're fine."

When Ron finished he wrapped her leg in some new gaze from Hermione's beaded bag. Ron leaned against the couch again, Hermione noticed he was trying to stay awake but his eyes were drooping. "Ron why don't you sleep. you barely got any last night considering I kept you up with all my pain shooting through my leg."

"No I'm fine," he yawned.

"Ron you need some rest." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay but I'm sleeping right here," he grabbed a pillow off of the arm chair next to the couch and put it on the floor.

"No Ron, just got upstairs and sleep in your bed. I'll be fine Ginny and Harry will be back soon." She smiled then her expressed looked worried, Ron had bags under his eyes and there were scars on his face.

"Okay but if anything happens yell. I'll leave the door open," she nodded then he got up and kissed her on her forehead and walked up he stairs to the boys dorm. Hermione slid down so she was laying instead of sitting and soon drifted off into her own sleep.

_All she could see was Bellatrix's face, "Where did you get the sword it's supposed to be in MY VOLT!"_

_"We didn't take anything, we found it," Hermione pleaded._

_"Liar you filthy little MUDBLOOD!" Then Bellatrix cast the cursiatis curse on her and she dug her knife into Hermione's left arm carving that foul word into her skin._

_"HERMIONE!" she heard someone yelling in the distance. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_

"Hermione wake up!" she jolted awake with terrified eyes not knowing where she was for a moment. Then she realized Ron was looking at her with the same expression she had. She never noticed the rest of the Weasley's and Harry were standing all around her. All she did was throw her arms around Ron's waist and cried into his chest as he sat next to her.

"I keep seeing her face."

"Who's?" he asked.

"Bella..Bellatrix's, I was back at...Malfoy manor and she was…torturing me a…again." Ron embraced her tighter.

"She did what?!" Mrs. Weasley freaked out.

"Mum please." Ron looked up at his mother.

"I knew ze was zomthing wrong when zhey arrived." Fluer looked at Bill.

"Alright we'll leave you alone for now but we want a full explanation later tonight." Mrs. Weasley and the others walked out of the portrait hole but Harry and Ginny stayed behind.

"Ron, her arm is bleeding," Ginny pointed out there was blood seeping through her long sleeves.

Ron attempted to pull her sleeve up but she pulled away, "Come on Hermione you're bleeding." Ron took her arm again and she didn't pull away because she knew he'd find the scar sooner or later there was no use hiding it. Ron gently pulled up her blood soaked sleeve and there was blood all over her forearm.

"Hold on." Ginny ran up to the girls dormitory and came back a minute with a wet and a dry hand towels. She handed the wet one to Ron who looked at Hermione who was still sobbing. Harry was sitting on the other side of her trying to calm her down. Ron started to clean away the blood as he did the letters of her scar started to appear. Once all of them were visible Ginny and Harry gasped, Ginny put her hand over her mouth. Ron just stared at them with wide eyes.

"She used the same knife that she killed Dobby with. I've tried everything to heal it, but she used dark magic and it's cursed. It will be there forever." Hermione explained with a trembling voice.

Then Ron's blue eyes looked into Hermione's blood shot brown ones. "You know this doesn't mean anything to us. We don't care if you're muggleborn. This just shows how brave you were and I've sorry I couldn't have saved you sooner, I truly am, but you know if you weren't a muggleborn then you wouldn't be the Hermione we love. The Hermione I love."

"Aw Ron does have a romantic bone his body, who knew?" Ginny commented looking at Harry who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up Ginny," Ron was annoyed.

"love you too," She sarcastically stuck her tongue out at her older bother.

Hermione wiped away her tears and laughed, "I love you guys." Ginny and Harry sat with her to give her a hug along with Ron.

"We brought you guys some food," Ginny's voice was muffled because her face was buried into Ron's shoulder who was hugging Hermione from behind, "I don't know if it's still warm." Ginny and Harry pulled out of the hug and grabbed the two plates off of the table near the couch.

"That's alright, Harry can you get my wand on the table?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded and handed it to her. She performed a spell to make her and Ron's food hot.

Once they were finished eating Hermione let out a loud sigh, "Ugh I'm tired of sitting and I want to talk a shower and sleep in a warm bed."

"Don't worry we'll be home tomorrow and we'll have to help mom and the rest of the family without F..Fred," Ginny started to cry into Harry's chest.

"Yeah family," Ron notice something different in Hermione voice.

* * *

**That's chapter three! Please tell me what you think so I can determine if I want to continue or not. I hope you're enjoying my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were in the common room getting ready to go back to the Burrow. Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione were flooing back because of Hermione's leg and they didn't need her accidentally getting splinched, but everyone else was appearating. "Hermione are you ready to try and stand?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione put her feet on the ground, she put her hand in the arm of the couch and grabbed Ron's arm. He wrapped on arm around her waist and grabbed her arm helping her stand. She pushed on the couch and gripped tighter on to Ron's jacket wincing as she put pressure on her leg.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she finally stood but then her leg gave out on her luckily Ron kept her up.

"Are you sure your alight to travel?" He asked.

"Yes all I need to do is get to the fireplace in Dumbledore's old office and make it to the couch in the Burrow's living room." Hermione put more weight on her right leg but she wasn't stable on her own.

"Ginny could please have you room ready when we get home, as I can see this might take a it longer than I thought." Molly asked Ginny. Ginny nodded and appearated with Harry after her brothers. "Hermione take as long as you need, okay? We have time," Molly reassured her and Hermione nodded and wrapped her arm around Ron's waist.

"Ready?" Ron asked Hermione nodded taking a step a winced. "Are you sure you don't want me to just carry you there?"

"No Ronald! I can do this. I'm fine," Ron just nodded as they (Hermione) hobbled behind Molly and Arthur very slowly. After twenty long and painful minutes they finally made it to Dumbledore's old office. There was a small pot of floo powder sitting on a table near the fireplace.

"Molly you go first then Ron and Hermione and I'll be last," Arthur explained. Molly grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace and clearly said "The Burrow." Green flames appeared and Molly was gone. "Okay Ron, Hermione both of you take a handful and say it together." They grabbed their floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, "Now Hermione hold tight to Ron just incase you can't take the landing," she nodded and looked up at Ron and together they throw the floe powder down and said "The Burrow."

As the green flames appeared Hermione held tight to Ron and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were standing in the Burrow's fireplace looking at Molly. "You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled.

"Okay hurry and a move so Arthur doesn't run into you two." She ushered them out of the fire place and Ron took Hermione in to the living room and they found Harry sitting in the arm chair and Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Hermione you guys made it. My room is ready whenever you want to go up there." Ginny hugged her.

"Where is everybody?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat on the couch.

"Well Bill and Fluer left with Charlie back to Shell Cottage and will be bake in two days. Percy is in the kitchen you didn't see him? Oh well, and George went straight to his and Fr-, his old room and hasn't come out." Ginny explained as her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry," she ran up the stair to her room with Harry calling after her.

Once Arthur arrived he and Molly came into the living room. Molly took one look at the family clock and burst into tears like Ginny saying, "Excuse me," she also walked up the stairs with Arthur in tow.

Hermione looked up at Ron and could see his sky blue eyes bluer than before, "You know Ron it's okay to cry, I already know how strong you are," Ron looked at her tear filled eyes and pulled her close.

"He's gone my bother is gone." he cried into her hair.

"I know, but he wouldn't want all of us to be like this forever." Hermione said into his chest.

* * *

**Well there was another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

About a week later Hermione was up and walking by herself again and it was the day of Fred funeral. The house felt empty with the family not talking to each other…without Fred.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a simple black sleeveless dress and a sweater pulled over it with ballet flats. She still had cuts on her face and hands. One of the worse was on her neck from Bellatrix, luckily her seater cover the haunting scar on her arm. She traced her finger of the scar on her neck when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called.

"Wow you look beautiful." Ron said as she turned around to see who it was.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You look quite handsome yourself." Ron smiled for the first time in a while. Hermione walked over the Ginny's dresser to pick up her necklace, "Come you help me?"

Ron nodded, they stood in front of the mirror as Ron helped Hermione with her necklace. "There."

"Thank you." Ron looked at her in the mirror with sad eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No." He looked down on his feet. Hermione turned around taking his hand and leading him to Ginny's little nook by the window.

"Ron it's okay to be sad, he's your brother. I'm sad to but, I can't imagine how you're feeling. Maybe if you let me in then I can try and help you feel better."

"I just don't understand why it had to be him. He had so much more in life to do. It should have been me, if anyone in this family."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, "Don't you dare say that! Why would you think you don't have a great life ahead of you!? What about me? Huh? I have no idea what I would do without you."

Ron brought his thumb up to her cheek to wipe away her tears, "I think that and then here you reminding me why I fought in this war." He leaned and kissed her gently on the lips.

When they broke apart, Hermione asked, "Ready to go downstairs?" Ron nodded taking her hand again. They walked out of Ginny's room downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to give Ron a hug on the verge of tears, "Oh Ronald my boy."

"Mum it's going to be okay. We will all get through this together." Hermione admired Ron for being brave for his family.

During the ceremony Hermione held Ron hand the entire time. Every now and then he would look at her making sure she was real. Hermione would squeeze his hand to reassure him.

Once the funeral was over there was not a dry eye in the group. The dinner table was silent all that could be heard were clanking forks on plates. Everyone finished and Mrs. Weasley was ready to clean the dishes when Hermione got up a was about to take them from her. "Mrs. Weasley, please let me help. You go rest, I'll make sure everything is cleaned up and put away." She gave her a smile.

"You don't have to do that," Mrs. Weasley protested.

"I want too. It's fine."

"Thank you dear." The older woman cupped Hermione's cheek, she just nodded.

As Hermione began to clear the table, the others began to retire to their rooms. She took what she could carry into the kitchen and as she was about to go back to get the rest Ron entered the kitchen carrying more plates. "Ron I don't need your help you should go get some rest."

"You might not need to me help but it doesn't mean I don't want to help you." He came up next to her and nudged her shoulder causing her to blush.

"So do you want to wash or dry?"

"I'll wash, you can dry." Ron replied handing her a towel. They started their task in silence, then when Ron handed Hermione a plate to dry he said, "I know things are going to get better I'm just really worried about Mum and George."

"I understand. I just see all of you grieving and I am to, but I don't know what to do to make things better." Hermione went to put the plate away, "That's why I volunteered to wash the dishes tonight so I don't feel so helpless."

"Hermione you don't have to always feel like it's your job to make everything better. You just being here now means everything to _me._" He handed her the last plate to dry. Once she put it aways and turned around, "And I don't ever want you to feel helpless. Because you're not."

Hermione looked down then back up into Ron's eyes, "Thank you."

"No thank you." Ron pulled her into a hug, when Hermione pulled away Ron put some of the suds on her nose.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Ron laughed with her. He took the towel out her hand to wipe away the bubble from her nose. He placed it on the counter, taking her hand he said, "Come one let's go for a walk."

"I'd love too."

* * *

**Well there's another chapter! I know they are short but I hope you are enjoying the story! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ron led Hermione of out the house into the warm summer night. They walked hand in hand past Mrs. Weasley's garden into the open field that Hermione arrived in last summer. It instantly reminded her of her parents, who were still in Australia. Ron could sense something was wrong, but he didn't say anything, he just gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They walked a little further until they came to a tree. Ron motioned for her to sit with him, she sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "What are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"You always make that face when you are in deep thought."

"I'm just thinking about how I miss my parents and that they are still in Australia and have know idea who I am." She wiped the tear that threatened to fall.

Ron wasn't quite sure how to respond so he just pulled her into a hug, then he came up with an idea, "You know what, I'm going to take you to Australia and we are going to find you're parents reversing the spell and bring them home."

Hermione let her tears fall as she turned to look at him in the dim lighting, "Really?"

"Yes, Hermione I want you to have your parent home now that's it safe. I also want you to be happy, because I love you."

"I love you too Ron." she leaned in to kiss him as he pulled her tighter into the hug.

Ron pulled away first and took Hermione's hand, "Come on let's get inside before people start looking for us." Hermione nodded, they walked back to the dimly lit Burrow. When they walked through the door George was sitting on the couch in front of a lit fire. Hermione walked over and sat next to him.

"George?" She said quietly.

"I'm fine I just wanted to come down without everyone crying or asking if I'm okay."

"Alright then we won't ask if are okay. We will just say goodnight." Hermione reached for his hand and smiled.

"Goodnight." He gave her a smile back.

"Goodnight George." Ron went over to his older brother giving him a hug. Hermione could see that George wanted to cry but he held it in.

Ron walked over to Hermione leading her upstairs to Ginny's room. Standing outside the door Ron kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Ron." Then she went on her tip toes to give Ron a kiss goodnight. She smiled as she silently walked into Ginny's room, to find Ginny sitting up in her bed hugging a pillow with a tear streaked face. "Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny just scooted over so Hermione could sit next to her. "Hermione he's really gone." She cried as Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"I know but it's going to be okay." Hermione just let the girl who was like a sister cry herself to sleep. Soon Hermione's eyes got heavy and fell asleep.

_Hermione was running down the corridor with spells exploding behind her. She could find Harry, Ginny, or Ron anywhere. _

_Once she got to the end of the hall there was Greyback hunched over someone. She was ready to see Lavender again ready to save her, but when Greyback turned to see who was watching him there lay Ron. Blood everywhere and his eyes rolled back. _

_She began to cry and ran toward Ron ready to save him, but Greyback got to her first, throwing her out of the way. As she tried to stand up she could see the werewolf go in for the kill. _

_"NOOOOOO! ROOONNN!" _

_"Hermione! Wake up!" _

Her eye shot open and sat up looking into Ginny's bloodshot eyes. "Hermione you're having an nightmare."

"Is everything okay? I heard my name." Ron came bursting throughout the door.

"Ron!" Hermione breathed as her jump out of Ginny's bed into Ron arms.

"She was having a nightmare." Ginny explained.

"What? Again?" Hermione just hugged him tighter. "Come on let's go downstairs and I'll make you some tea." Hermione nodded, "Goodnight Gin."

"Take care of her Ron." Ron nodded as he and Hermione walked downstair to the kitchen. Hermione sat at table while Ron put some water on the stove. Then he walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"Was it the same?"

"No. This time I was running down a corridor and at the end Greyback was hunched over someone and I thought it was Lavender like during the battle. But when he moved it was…..it was…you." She started to cry putting her head in her hands.

"Hermione he's dead and can't hurt anyone. And I am right here alive and well and so are you." Hermione just nodded as the water began to whistle. Ron got up to get Hermione's tea, they walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Hermione took one sip of her tea and then placed it on the coffee table. She put her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep her tea forgot.

Ron kissed the top of Hermione head, "We are going to be okay. I love you." Ron leaned against the arm of the couch and closed his heavy eyes. And that is where Mrs. Weasley found them in the morning.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter 6 sorry I don't know what happened before. I hope you are enjoying my story and please review telling me what you think.**

**- Meg**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon, Ron's arm was gently draped around her waist. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she slowing and quietly got up from the couch to see who was in the kitchen. She found Mrs. Weasley busying herself with breakfast. "How did you sleep dear."

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry. I should have just gone back upstairs to bed and…"

"Hermione it's just fine. You and Ron are both mature adults and have been through a lot together, it's understandable that you two would confide in each other."

"Thanks mum," Ron's voice came from behind Hermione.

"Oh my little boy is all grown up!" Mrs. Weasley walked over to Ron taking his face in her hand kissing his cheek.

"Mum! Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

"Come on everyone should be up soon can you two help me set the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked grabbing plates.

"Of course." Hermione grabbed the silverware on the counter.

Ron took the plates from his mother and moved into the dinning room. Hermione was about to follow him when Mrs. Weasley stopped her. "Hermione dear I want you to know that if you ever have anymore nightmare I give you permission to sleep in Ron's room with him if it helps."

"What?" Hermione was baffled.

"He worries about you, I see that everyday. But I'm glad he's has you to make him happy during these hard time."

"No Mrs. Weasley I'm glad to have him." Mrs. Weasley pulled the young girl into a hug, when she released her, Hermione walked into the dining room to help Ron set the table.

Ron finished setting the plates and walked over to take some of the silverware from Hermione. "What were you and my mum talking about?" He asked slowly around the table.

"She was just wondering how I was doing. And….that if I ever have nightmares again I have permission to go sleep in your room with you if it helps." Her said the last part quietly.

"What?" Ron almost dropped one of the knives on his hand.

"Careful." Hermione laughed taking the knife placing it in it's spot.

"She really said that?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes she did. She apparently trusts us enough," Hermione smiled a could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

* * *

Everyone came down for breakfast, even George. Once everyone finished, they are went up to get ready for the day. Mrs. Weasley and George were going to Diagon Alley and Mr. Weasley needed to go into the Ministry for some business. This left Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny at the Burrow to do whatever they needed to do.

Ginny and Harry were out in the garden playing a one on one Qudittich Game. Hermione was taking her damp hair out of the towel on her head to brush it when she heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in!"

Ron opened the door walking into the room. "Nice hair." He commented once she took it out of the towel.

"Ha Ha." She smiled grabbing her brush. Ron sat on her makeshift camp bed as Hermione brushed out her newly washed hair.

"Um Hermione?" Ron asked sound a bit nervous.

"Yes Ronald."

"You know how last night I told you that I would take you to Australia to find your parents?" Ron shift in his seat.

"Yes." Hermione place her brush back in her bag walked over to sit next to him.

"Well I've arranged a portkey to leave for Sydney in three days."

"You're not serious!" Hermione started to cry practically tackling Ron. "Oh my gosh thank you!" She kissed him full on the mouth.

Ginny walked into the room with Harry, "Woah guys, please not in my room!" Ginny covered her eyes and Harry's.

"Come on Gin it's was only a kiss." Ron explained pulling away from Hermione.

"A snog is more like it."

"Ginny, Harry? Ron and I are going to Australia to find my parents in three days." Hermione explained.

"What? Does Mum know?" Ginny turned to look at Ron.

"No."

"When are you going to tell her or are you just going to disappear and make us explain what happened." Ginny gestured between her and Harry.

"You know what Hermione, that's great. I think it's good your are going, now that everything is safe. But it's not completely safe, remember there are still some death eaters out there." Harry explained.

"I know, that's why I'm not going alone." she took Ron's hand in her's smiling.

* * *

"Ron we have to tell her sooner or later," Hermione whispered. Ron didn't say anything he just stood next to the wall, "Come on Ron."

"What do you need to tell me?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen.

"Come on Ron why do we keep hearing Hermione telling you that you need to tell us something," Mr. Weasley walked into the doorway.

"Um….you guys might want to come and sit down for this because I honestly think you aren't going to like this," Ron explained.

Hermione could see the concern and worry on their faces. They sat on the couch as Ron and Hermione stood in front of the them by the coffee table. "Alright the two of you are really worrying us please tell us what is so important."

"Well Hermione really wants to go find her parents and I…I am taking her to Australia to find them tomorrow." Ron explained.

"What Ronald you two are not going halfway around the world right after this war. There are still death eaters out there trying to kill Harry and even the two of you if they have the chance."

"You're mother is right. We can't let you go."

"Please these are my parents we are talking about, I need them home. I don't care about the risk, you can't tell me that I can't go because I'm am!" Hermione felt bad yelling at Ron parents after seeing the looks on their faces, but she had to stand her ground, so she stormed upstairs. Luckily Ginny wasn't in her room because Hermione started to pack right away. She collected her things from around the room putting them into her beaded bag.

She put on her coat and then her beaded bag over her shoulder. Hermione was about to disapperate when Ron walked into the room without even knocking, "So you are going to just leave without saying goodbye?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to leave before your mum tries to talked me out of going again." Then she noticed that Ron was wearing a backpack. "Why do you have that?"

"I promised you that I was going to take you Australia and that is what I'm going to do."

"Ron you can't just defy you parents like that do you know how much trouble we will be in."

"I don't care, I am of age, they can't tell me what to do. I'm been through a bloody war for god sakes." Ron walked over taking her hand.

"Alright you made your point. I'm glad you're coming. I could never do this alone."

"Me too." He smiled squeezing her hand. Then they disapperated.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter 7. Something happened to it but I think I fixed it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**- Meg**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They apperated into the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place, "What are we doing here?" Hermione asked letting go of Ron's hand.

"This is where the portkey is going to be tomorrow morning." Ron explained. "It will be here at 7am. We at least get a few hours of sleep before we leave."

Hermione nodded and walked out into the living room, right as she was about to sit on one of the couches Ron took her hand a led her upstairs. They ended up on the second floor in Ron and Harry's room that they stayed in the summer before their fifth year. Hermione didn't care which bed it was she just let her head hit the pillow and fell asleep. Ron decided it was best to sleep in the other bed.

Hermione woke up to a faint light shining into the dark room. She look at the clock and it read 6:02am. She decided to get up and get ready. Walking down the hallway with her beaded bag in hand she found the bathroom next to Sirius' old room. Once she was done she walked to the room she and Ron had slept in to find Ron still a sleep sprawled across the bed.

She went over to wake him up by gently shaking him, "Ron, Ron wake up if you want anything to eat before we go then you better get up."

He began to stir after she kissed the top of his head. "I'm up." He slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm going to go down to the kitchen to see if I can find anything for us to eat." Hermione was about to turn around to leave when Ron grabbed her by the wrist a pulled her down and kissed her square on the lips. "Ron! Come on! No messing around!"

"I wasn't messing around I just wanted to give my girlfriend a good morning kiss. That's all."

"Oh just get ready!" She got up off of the bed and walked out of the room down the creaky stairs into the dusty kitchen. "How am I going to find any food in here?" She asked herself. She heard a creak coming from behind her in the pantry. She quietly turned around with her wand out. The old wooden door swung open, Hermione shrieked, to only see Kreatcher emerge from inside the pantry. "Oh Kreatcher you gave me a fright."

"So sorry Miss." He said sarcastically.

"Kreatcher is there any food here? It's doesn't have to be anything big, it's just Ron and me."

"There is some stuff in the pantry."

"Thank you." Hermione walked into the pantry to find some bread, butter, and some eggs. So she made toast and scrambled eggs.

While she was cooking she didn't hear Ron enter the kitchen. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Well while we were on the run there wasn't anything to cook, but yes I love to cook. I used to help my mum all the time." Hermione walked over with two plates of enough food to fill them up until they arrived in Australia. She sat down looking at her food.

"We are going to find them Hermione I promise." Ron took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know. Thank you for coming with me. I could never do this alone." she gave him a smile.

"And I would never let you."

* * *

Once they finished their breakfast it was ten til seven, they cleaned their dishes and headed into the Drawing Room. The Portkey was an old book. "They said it was an old copy of 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard'. " Ron said. They searched through the the bookshelf's then Hermione found it on a top shelf, she was too short to reach it so Ron had to grab it.

They both held the book and then held each others hands. Within seconds they were flying through the air attempting to make a clean landing out on a small beach. Landing flat on their faces, Ron looked up spitting sand out of his mouth, "Gross, you would think that this would be easier than apperating."

"I know," Hermione stood up brushing the sand off her pants. "Do you think anyone saw us?" She looked around to see if anyone was around.

"It's the middle of the winter who is at the beach this time of year?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Hermione pulled one of her light jackets out of the beaded back a slipped it on. "So where are we staying?"

"We are at a hotel just down the street," Ron explained adjusting his backpack then taking her hand. They made their way off the beach onto the street. There were very little people out Ron and Hermione didn't know why but they just kept walking.

They reached a small hotel that was no taller than six floors. They walked into the lobby, it reminded Hermione of the beach front. They walked up to front desk to see a young woman at the computer. "Hello we are checking in." Ron said nervously.

"Name?" She said not even looking up from computer.

"Ron Weasley."

"Alright I see that you are in room 604." Then she pulled out two cards and handed them to Ron. He just stared at them, "Your room keys."

"Thank you." Hermione took them from her.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Both Ron and Hermione started to blush, "Oh we're not."

"I'm sorry." Hermione just smiled as she and Ron walked over the lift.

They reached the top floor walking down the hallway searching for their room. Finally Ron found it, Hermione handed him the key to open. He didn't understand how it worked at first but then he figured it out. They entered into the hotel room decorated like a beach house, then Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks looking a the one king sized bed sitting in the middle of the room.

"We…we can go back down and ask for a different room." Ron suggested looking at Hermione.

"No it's okay. It's fine." She took her beaded bag off her shoulder placing it on the bed.

As she started to dig through it Ron asked, "Are you sure? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for where my parents….ah found it!" She pulled out a piece of paper. She looked at the piece of paper for a moment and then walked over to the desk to find a map in the drawer. "It looks like they aren't that far from here. Maybe we should go tomorrow."

"That's fine with me." Ron said finally putting his backpack down next to the bed. "Maybe we should get settled." Ron said.

"Okay sure." There were very careful as they unpacked, knowing that they were going to have to sleep on the bed at sometime. Occasionally looking at each other. They ordered room service and ate. Once they were done Ron lounged around the room while Hermione did some more research on how to get to her parents and what spell to use. Neither of them ever sat on the bed. Around 7pm Hermione pulled her pajama's out of her beaded bag. "I'm going to take a shower." Hermione said walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay."

* * *

Once Hermione was out she looked at herself in the mirror, her frizzy hair was flat because it was soaked. She thought about her parents, "Please don't be to angry at me tomorrow." She talked to herself, she brushed her teeth and changed into her pj's. She walked out of the bathroom to find Ron standing in front of the bed just staring at it. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah I'm just thinking how we are going to sleep?"

"Well…we…we just pick a side and sleep." Hermione explained walking over to the other side of the bed. She was the first one to pull back the covers and sit on the bed. Ron followed suit and then sat on the bed practically falling off because he was so close to the edge. "Goodnight Ron. I love you."

"I love you too Hermione." He replied lying down on his back.

Hermione lied there staring at the ceiling just thinking.

"Hermione?" Ron said in the dark.

"Ron?"

"Why is this so weird for us?"

"I don't know maybe it's because this is the first time we are alone alone. Away from everyone else."

"Yeah I guess so."

"But it doesn't have to be. We are both mature and we know nothing is going to happen right?"

"Yeah."

Hermione turn towards Ron, "Now can you please give me a kiss goodnight?" Ron towards her and pulled her into a goodnight kiss. When they pulled away she smiled, "Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Hermione." They fell asleep contently just lying next to each other hands intertwined.

* * *

**Okay so there is another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been having some writer block. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
